Nathaniel Scribner
| birth_place = , United Commonwealth | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = | education = ( ) | alma_mater = | profession = | net_worth = |title = Executive Secretariat of the United Commonwealth |term_start = May 3rd, 2018 | succeeding = Baron Avery |deputy = Marie Laurent | title3 = Member of the National Assembly from | term_start3 = November 5th, 2014 | term_end3 = May 3rd, 2018 | succeeding3 = | predecessor3 = Marcus Fillcon | successor3 = | alongside = | party = Continentalist Party | religion = | spouse = Caroline Scribner | partner = | children = Isaiah, Aeneas, Michelle | parents = William, Cythiana | relatives = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = United Commonwealth |branch = United Commonwealth Army |rank = |unit = }} Nathaniel Warren Scribner (Born December 21, 1963) is current interim Executive Secretariat of the United Commonwealth, appointed on May 3rd, 2018 by the United Commonwealth Election Commission. Scribner previously served as Secretariat of Defense and was a member of the National Assembly, caucusing with the Civic Democratic Party although registered to the Continentalist Party. Scribner was born in to William Scribner and Cynthiana Scribner, a coal miner and school teacher, both of whom were active labor union members. Devout members of the CPUC, William and Cynthiana greatly encouraged their sons membership within the party, enrolling him into the Young Mountaineers. In 1981, Scribner admitted into the where he studied in . In 1982, he enlisted in the United Commonwealth Army as a , being promoted as a in the . In 2010, he was selected as Secretariat of Defense by Baron Avery. In 2014, he was appointed to the National Assembly to represent Appalachia's 8th assembly district, serving in an apolitical role. Within the Continentalist Party he has remained the primary representative for and supporter for . Scribner is often criticized as being the symbol of , painted as a master bureaucrat seeking to create a strong centralized government with at its core. Biography Early Life Political Career Appointment as Secretariat of Defense Intervention in Syria Crimson Spring Appointment as Executive Secretariat Declaring a national holiday, Nathaniel Scribner in his May 4th speech motioned that it signaled the "supremacy of the working class and the common man" in regards to the and its association with international wealth and pageantry. Following a parade of local workers from the , and , called for a renewal of labor vows and asked for every worker in the country to commit to either joining a labor union or committing to activism to starting a new one. Scribner claimed that the most dangerous threat to the country was the overheating of the economy, and the risky business practices being applied in such a bullish market. In a ceremony conducted in front of the capital building in Warrensville, Scribner admitted 120 members of the National Assembly to the party and signaled for local leaders to join the movement. Asked during a press conference about the opening of the markets on Monday and the effects the party may have on it, Scribner stated that quantitative measures will be taken to ensure that labor is accurately compensated for their work and that he was doubtful of an enthusiastic response from global markets. Scribner reassured members of the National Assembly that he was prepared to involve the state in the economy to ensure the safety of the working class. When asked about future spending, taxes and government regulation, Scribner stated there would not be any major effort in the foreseeable future to expand government employment or the budget as national was at a historical low. Scribner also contributed inflation to low taxes which Avery and the Federalists have pushed since after the , making suggestion that the Continetalists would increase the and . Ideology Continental socialism Social policies Economic policies Personal life Friendship with Avery During the 2003 , Avery and Scribner met on the around 25 miles outside of , where the two joined together in the final push. Scribner was essential to the military's effort as he lead the vanguard to repair infrastructure destroyed by the . While Avery returned to Chicago in 2005 and Scribner was relocated to New Orleans to supervise the reconstruction of nearly 55 damaged levees, the two continued to maintain contact. Avery selected Scribner as Secretariat of Defense, citing that his military experience in Iraq and levelheaded leadership made him a qualified candidate. Although the two differed on most issues, Scribner supported Avery in every decision he pursued as Executive Secretariat without remorse. Olivia Avery in her book "Cradled By War" published after her divorce, claimed that the two held very close correspondence prior to Avery's election in 2010, but it only intensified afterwards. She stated that Scribner was always at the defense of her husband, never providing criticism in front of her or his other advisers, claiming it was an irritable trait and "borderline pathetic". Olivia also claimed that Scribner encouraged her husband to engage in aggressive binge drinking and was privately challenging her husband's Christian revival. After the resignation Olivia capitalized on her husbands downfall and was one of Scribner's most aggressive critics, claiming that Scribner orchestrated the entire scandal and was one of the major issues in the marriage. Public image Following his selection as Secretariat, the Continentalist Party was quick to capitalize on his image as a unifying image while also associating it with the party. Several competitions were held on various internet sites such as and to showcase the new leader in traditional socialist . Slogans ranged from the "New Continental Man" in reference to the ' ' to the more critical stating "Capitalists of the World Unite", as a minority among the far-left consider Scribner to be an abomination of socialist principles. On May 10th several artists dedicated the piece, titled as "Our Crimson Son" in reference to the Crimson Spring and the depiction of Scribner as the son of the nation and literal dawn of the United Commonwealth's future. Within four hours of the post, the Continentalist Party bought the artwork and offered the permanent work within the party. Along with Baron Avery, both have openly spoken against the usage of for posting, claiming in a 2017 interview that it "brought about an atmosphere of unprofessional behavior". Although he does own a Twitter account known as Scribner1963, which he stated he previously used to snoop on his daughters postings. When requested to join several Los Angeles and New York based talk shows, he politely denied. On May 9th he made his first televised appearance, where he wished high school students the best of luck on the United Commonwealth National Assessment Test (UCNAT), the entry test into many public universities. Several other dedications to Scribner's image include Appalachian reports that state teachers at Scribner's old middle school in began to place his portrait alongside at the head of the classroom. Religion According to several of his closest friends, including Avery, have stated that Scribner is . Although indifferent to religion, Scribner has regularly participated in religious ceremonies and postures during soldier's funerals. Scribner has stated that he admires for his charity, love and is a "example of a upright man". Marie Laurent in several party conferences disagreed heavily with Scribner on the issue of the in the country, with Laurent stating that there needed to be a strict division within society. Scribner described that strict secularism, and the absolute rejection of religion in the public sphere would be as discriminatory as having a state sponsored religion. In a few instances he has denounced , which has brought about condemnation from the and the . Electoral history Cabinet portfolio Category:United Commonwealth Category:Individuals